Cerise
by Kelsey L Leigh
Summary: The world and everything in it is Aizen Sousuke's for the taking - everything, that is, except for his lieutenant Ichimaru Gin, who still remains free of Kyouka Suigetsu's illusions. AiGin.


**Summary: **The world and everything in it is Aizen Sousuke's for the taking - everything, that is, except for his lieutenant Ichimaru Gin, who still remains free of Kyouka Suigetsu's illusions. AiGin.

So, this is an AiGin oneshot which I originally wrote for Christmas, but ended up posting way later. This contains yaoi sex. Do not read if you are any of the following:

1. An innocent person.

2. A child.

3. A person who does not like yaoi.

4. A person who does not like Aizen. (WTF? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOOOOOOOOOOU...ahem...)

5. A person who does not like Gin. (WTF...yeah, you know the deal...)

6. A person who does not like AiGin.

Basically this is set in a universe where Kubo finally grows a pair and makes Aizen take over the world, thus making him even more badass than he already is. Have fun, and enjoy my belated Christmas present.

* * *

Cerise

* * *

Aizen smiled, slipping another cherry into his mouth.

Everything was his for the taking now, not that it hadn't been before. The smile curving his lips widened at the memory of the Central 46, who'd so foolishly committed him to serve his sentence in the heart of Seireitei.

After all, he hadn't been lying to Inoue Orihime. The Hougyoku _had _been progressing towards a complete awakening during his possession of it. Even when Aizen had subjugated it to his will, the Hougyoku hadn't been operating at its full power. He suspected that Urahara Kisuke wouldn't have known as much - doubtless the former Twelfth Division captain would have believed the Hougyoku was at full strength, had he been the one 'fused' with it.

Aizen leaned against the arch of the window, letting his legs stretch out further. Of course, it had to be impossible for him to die. He couldn't have permitted the Central 46 to consider the Soukyoku as a fitting punishment for him. He knew, after his subjugation of the Hougyoku had made death impossible, that their only option would be to sentence him to life imprisonment.

It would have been vastly more intelligent for them to imprison him _ad infinitum, _but Aizen was content with twenty thousand years. Both would serve his purpose equally well.

He had waited in that deepest level of the Maggot's Nest, seemingly forsaken. In truth, Aizen had merely been waiting for the Hougyoku still joined with him to fully wake up.

He had slowly fed it his considerable reiatsu, waiting for it to fully awaken so that he could use it against the target he'd always intended it for.

The Ouken had been a red herring, his battle with the Gotei 13 captains of Soul Society and their allies a play carefully scripted by none other than Aizen himself. He had intended the destruction of the Spirit King, that was certain. But he had always planned to do it from Seireitei itself, using the extraordinary power of the Hougyoku to absorb all the souls within.

That, however, required a complete awakening of the Hougyoku. And once the Hougyoku was in a fit state to carry out what he required, Aizen hadn't intended to waste any time.

So he had ensured his presence in Soul Society, and given himself the satisfaction of being a deceiver of fools yet again. How it had pleased him, witnessing the downfall of all those who had believed him under their control. It had been like betraying them all over again, only much more satisfying.

The only unfortunate aspect of the event had been the necessity of removing himself from Seireitei itself before allowing the Hougyoku to do his bidding. Aizen had been unable to see the fools perish, unable to see their souls devoured by the invention he alone had been able to master.

The Spirit King and the Shinigami had, quite simply, ceased to exist. Now Aizen could rule where he wished, taking whatever he wanted whenever it pleased him. Anyone of any importance to him had been exposed to his Kyouka Suigetsu's Kanzen Saimin ceremony, with one obvious exception of course. The majority of humanity had not, but then humans had never held any particular interest for Aizen.

They never lasted long, even as toys.

Aizen chuckled to himself, remembering the purpose for which he had used his powers directly after his coup. He had decided on an experiment, a psychological experiment purely to amuse himself. He had been curious as to what it would take to send Kurosaki Ichigo mad.

Of course, Inoue Orihime had been exposed to Kyouka Suigetsu's Shikai release during her stay in Las Noches, so long ago. Aizen had restrained his orange-haired test subject as he'd imitated Kurosaki Ichigo's appearance with Kyouka Suigetsu, and made Inoue Orihime's deepest fantasies come true.

He remembered the intense pleasure of it, hearing Kurosaki's anguished cries mingling with Orihime's moans and gasps, her belief that her Kurosaki-kun was at long last realizing his feelings for her - and, much more than that, making love to her.

Aizen remembered thrusting in and out of Orihime's wonderfully developed body, feeling her writhe and twist with desire, and taking the moment just before she came to look up at his test subject. He had seen Kurosaki Ichigo's sanity disappear with that.

Doubtless some would say it was a charming - albeit tragic - love story, for the boy to only discover his feelings for the girl when she was no longer his. To Aizen, it was pure amusement. The sexual pleasure had been an added bonus, of course. Orihime, in conjunction with his spectacular destruction of Kurosaki Ichigo, had come close to fulfilling him.

Beyond orgasm, only one person had managed to give him that kind of deep satisfaction. It was why Aizen had permitted Ichimaru Gin's charade of betraying him.

Gin had claimed it was pretence only. Indeed, there had been a necessity for that particular pretence. Someone, after all, had to maintain control of Hueco Mundo and ensure things were in place for Aizen's return as the king of everything.

But Aizen could see deeper, behind the pretence. He knew part of Gin had always kept itself aloof from him, despite the consent given over and over again without any need for force. He knew part of Gin was soft and human.

He knew Gin was in possession of a heart, and that part of the pretence hadn't been entirely pretence.

Aizen rested a hand underneath his chin, feeling the breeze at the window play across his bare chest. He could feel his lieutenant's reiatsu nearing him, and made no attempt to close his bedroom door.

Soon enough, Gin's fingers were visible around the doorframe. His lieutenant's voice, still carrying the remnants of a Rukongai accent, greeted him out of the darkness beyond.

'Ya look lonely, Aizen-taicho. Want me ter join ya?'

Aizen turned his head in the direction of the door, moving his hand away from his chin. His fingers looped instead in the waist of his pants, in a gesture which would look casual to anyone else.

'Surely you have someone else to amuse yourself with, Gin,' he replied. 'Matsumoto Rangiku, perhaps?'

Gin hid his flinch remarkably well. Aizen doubted anyone besides himself would have seen the flicker of his lieutenant's eyes, opening just briefly, the slight decrease in the width of his grin.

'Nah, Aizen-taicho. Ya know she can't stand the sight of me.' Gin gestured to himself, his too-thin face, his squinted eyes. 'Guess ya wouldn't understand, though. Bet ya've never had a woman turn ya down.' Aizen caught the other Shinigami looking him up and down, and smiled internally.

'I suppose you're correct,' he said. 'Indeed, I've never had anyone say no to me, man or woman.'

'Ah, I wish I was as pretty as ya, Aizen-sama.' Gin sighed loudly, walking closer. 'Speakin' of pretty things, did ya like my little gift?'

'Gift?' Aizen raised his eyebrows, pretending forgetfulness. 'I'm afraid I'm unsure as to what you mean.'

Gin reached forward, taking one of the cherries in the dish on the table, holding it between thumb and finger. He inspected it closely before popping it in his mouth. 'Guess ya weren't too keen on it, then,' he replied. 'And I went ta so much trouble ter wrap it nicely.' He sighed again.

Aizen smiled. 'I'm joking, of course. I -' He paused. 'Appreciated it. Although of course, you chose to give me a present I already have.'

'That's the trouble, Aizen-sama,' Gin answered. 'Guess I didn't think that one through too well. The humans have this day where they all give each other gifts an' suchlike, and I thought it might be fun ta do.' He spat the stone out the window, taking another cherry. 'I didn't think of how hard it'd be ta getcha anything, Aizen-taicho. Ya've already got everythin', after all.'

'So it would seem.' Aizen watched his lieutenant, observed the way Gin's mouth moved as he ate the cherry. Dark juice traced a trail along the pale lower lip, looking almost like fresh blood. 'I can't deny that I took the time to enjoy your gift, though.' He chuckled.

'Ah well, that's all right then.' Gin returned his smile. 'Ta be honest, I wasn't sure if it was gonna suit yer tastes.'

'You didn't think I would be pleased by the sight of Kurosaki Ichigo tied to my bed, rather scantily clad in black leather?' Aizen laughed, picking up another cherry by its stem. 'I assure you, Gin, you were quite mistaken if that was the assumption you made.'

'Huh. Who'dya pretend to be fer him, Aizen-taicho?' Gin copied him, slipping his third cherry past his lips.

'Hmm. Another incorrect assumption. You seem to think that in order to obtain consent, I would need to resort to illusion.'

'He hates ya, don't he?' Again Gin's eyes lingered on his well-muscled chest, and this time Aizen didn't bother to hide his pleased smile.

'It seems the boy has harboured a secret sexual attraction to me for some time,' he answered. 'At first he tried to deny how much he enjoyed my touch, my body. Me.' Aizen looked at Gin sideways then. 'But no one can resist me for long, as you said earlier.'

'I was guessin' that might be the case.' Gin's grin split his face again. 'I know just how irresistible ya can be first-hand, after all.'

'Indeed you do.' Aizen lifted a hand languidly, beckoning his lieutenant forward. 'Now, as you know, Gin, I believe in giving away nothing for free. It's only right that I give you a gift in return, don't you think?'

'I reckon so,' Gin said, almost indifferently, as he stepped towards Aizen. His arms came around his captain's neck. Aizen paused for a moment, relishing the anticipation, and finally took Gin's mouth with his own.

The dark rich taste of cherry juice, sweet and tart, aroused him almost instantly. Aizen entered the younger Shinigami's mouth with his tongue, thinking silent thoughts of amusement. He and Gin both knew that this most definitely wasn't about the offering of a gift.

It was about Aizen taking what was his, as it always was. After all, he was god of the world. Everything was his, and he could take whatever he wished. The concepts of gifts and giving were meaningless to him.

He kissed Gin hard, feeling that even now, his Lieutenant Ichimaru was still trying to maintain that tiresome charade of indifference.

'Come now,' he murmured, pulling his mouth away. 'There's no use in you, of all people, attempting to lie to me, Gin. I know what you feel when I so much as touch you.' He stopped there, pausing a moment before continuing. 'I see everything. You know I do.' He breathed against Gin's neck, taking a cursory glance at the sliver of iris he could see beneath his lieutenant's almost-closed eyelids. Aizen saw, not without a slight shudder of lust, that his subordinate's pupils were dilated.

'I know whose name you murmur in your sleep,' he said.

Gin exhaled sharply. 'Fuck,' he breathed, hands moving at last to press urgently against Aizen's chest. Thin fingers explored the muscles in his abdomen. 'Ya got me, Aizen-taicho.'

'You've always made it quite obvious that you desire me, Gin.' Aizen began undressing his lieutenant. He noticed with pleasure when he reached the waist of Gin's loose-fitting white pants that the other Shinigami was just as aroused as he himself was. 'After all,' he murmured, unfastening the pants with quick expert hands and letting them fall to the floor, 'you would hardly be in this state otherwise.'

'Ah…Aizen…' Gin tried to hold onto his gasp and failed. Aizen, smiling a smile he knew was wicked, began moving his fingers along his subordinate's erection in short, merciless strokes.

'Now, now, Gin.' His voice was gentle and polite, even to his own ears. He could have been a teacher reprimanding an unruly pupil. 'We've discussed this. You're not addressing me with the respect I'm due.'

'Aizen-sama…_fuck_.' A hiss of air escaped Gin's clenched teeth, his hands running hungrily and eagerly over Aizen's body. Aizen graciously allowed his own noises of pleasure past his lips, felt Gin's hand begin to move between his legs, through his pants.

His subordinate's warm open mouth was kissing hot down Aizen's neck, down his chest. 'God - yer so - so _beautiful -_' Gin's tongue flicked across his nipples, his mouth occupied once more. He lifted a leg, thigh moving up to part Aizen's knees, pressing against his arousal.

Aizen permitted him that indulgence for a while, chuckling darkly in his throat as Gin's spare hand moved almost frantically to his hips, struggling to undo his pants. With that, he changed their positions, pinning Gin against the arch of the window.

'I think not.' He heard the thick haze of desire in his own voice.

'Aw - can't ya let me be the seme - just fer _once?_' Gin was panting again, Aizen's hand still moving rhythmically along his erection.

Aizen smiled indulgently. 'I don't intend to play submissive to anyone, least of all you, Gin.' He kissed his lieutenant, and then pulled back. The sight of Gin's silver hair hanging dishevelled in his eyes, lips flushed and parted, gave him an idea.

'Gin.' A strand of hair was clinging to Gin's lip. Aizen brushed it away. 'Open your mouth.'

Obediently, Gin parted his lips further. Aizen reached for a cherry, feeding it to his lieutenant. The other Shinigami took Aizen's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking. Aizen pulled his hand away, firm and insistent.

He leant against the windowsill, freeing Gin and examining his fingers. The juice stained them, dark and glistening, and again Aizen was reminded of blood. He smiled, stretching out his legs, and finally shed his pants.

Sitting slowly, he draped his other hand across the edge of the table, fingers slipping into the cherry bowl. Aizen slipped one into his mouth, tasting the same juice on the fingers of his right hand, tasting what Gin was tasting.

His lieutenant stood stripped bare before him, lean lanky body paler in the moonlight than it was by day. There was no conventional beauty in his form, none of Aizen's beauty. Nevertheless, Aizen found Gin pleasing in his own way. He ran his gaze along Gin's legs, long and slender, the muscles long and wiry rather than sculpted and sleek like his own. He saw the protrusions of ribs, fingers long and thin and delicate and almost girlish, naked arousal framed in a tangle of silver hair.

Aizen beckoned his subordinate forward, who gladly responded. It wasn't long before Gin's long thighs were around his waist, both of them perched precariously on the windowsill. Gin's mouth was on his, supplying him with hot eager kisses, tongue licking a line along Aizen's teeth. His lieutenant's arousal was sliding against his own, and Aizen grew impatient.

He forced Gin onto his feet, feeling gratification at the other man's disappointed sigh. Aizen stood as well, restricting Gin's attempts to wrap him in his arms.

'What - d'ya want me ta do, Aizen-sama?' The words came out in a gasp.

Aizen captured Gin's mouth again, taking and tasting and devouring. He pulled away roughly, smiling. 'Get,' he whispered, 'down on your knees.'

Gin's legs trembled as he sank to the floor, looking up at Aizen's naked body. His eyes were fully open now, irises as dark as the cherry juice staining his mouth.

'No. That is incorrect.' Aizen savoured the sense of dominance, enjoying the barely audible whimper that came from Gin at the words. 'Turn,' he ordered. 'Bend over.'

Gin, of course, complied.

Aizen smiled in pleasure, seeing the other man's body bent over the windowsill. His eyes lingered on Gin's narrow hips, his bare rear, his still-shaking legs. He slicked himself with the cherry juice still on his right hand, and pulled Gin's hips against him, pushing into his subordinate from behind with ease.

Gin whimpered a second time, albeit louder. Aizen laughed, thrusting harder into Gin, thrusting slow and deliberate at first and then increasing his pace with Gin's cries and moans.

'Oh - God, Aizen-sama -'

Aizen moved faster at that, allowing himself to get carried away with the pleasure of it. He didn't bother holding himself back, increasing the duration of their sex. That would indicate an intention to please Gin.

And what Gin wanted, what Gin felt, what pleased him, had never concerned Aizen enough to do anything even remotely close to caring.

His hands held his lieutenant's hips tightly as Aizen thrust even harder, letting a moan of animalistic lust escape him.

'Taicho - please, _faster,' _Gin begged.

Aizen ignored him. His hands remained in their hard bruising grip on Gin's sides, making no motion to reach between the younger man's legs. It amused him more to dangle the prospect of pleasure and release in front of Gin, teasing him and taunting him with it until Gin was unable to stop himself from begging and pleading for mercy.

Aizen had always gotten a perverse selfish enjoyment out of letting Gin play the whore, taking him from behind and making certain to do it harsh and impersonal. 'Demanding, aren't we?' he murmured, pausing for a moment. 'Have you forgotten whose pleasure you're here for, Gin?'

'Yours, Aizen-sama.' It was more a gasp than a sentence.

'Mmm…very good.' Aizen pulled himself out a little, and then pushed hard all the way in again. He repeated the action once, twice, three times, and came on the fourth.

Gin was still shaking with frustrated desire as Aizen pulled out of him completely. Aizen stood, smiled down at his lieutenant, himself sated, feeling only amusement at the pleading look in the other man's eyes as he half-turned around.

'Yer - not gonna leave me like this, are ya, Aizen-sama?'

'Of course not.' Aizen leaned down, stroked Gin's cheek, felt the feverish heat of unfulfilled arousal there. 'Will you excuse me for a moment?' he breathed.

Gin answered with a limp nod. Aizen straightened again, moving to the other side of the room. She was just where he'd left her, standing against the wall, sheathed and innocuous.

Aizen lifted Kyouka Suigetsu and drew her. The moonlight through the window gleamed bluish off the blade. It was déjà vu itself, almost as if the night he'd tortured and shamed Hirako Shinji was repeating itself.

He walked over to Gin, who was still on his knees. Aizen saw his subordinate's eyes widen in understanding. The crimson irises were no longer red in the monochrome room, instead deep and dark like the stains still on the fingers of Aizen's right hand.

'Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu.'


End file.
